


N.O.T.E (Not Of This Earth)

by CelesteNox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Team Fortress 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossover, Gen, Homophobia, I murdered multiple canons to create this :), Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: It's a mega-crossover band au with my self-insert. Not much else to say. Currently unfinished.
Kudos: 3





	N.O.T.E (Not Of This Earth)

**Author's Note:**

> \- This a Band AU featuring a lot of my f/os! Some things have been changed, notably that everyone is a human in this AU! They look and may act differently then they do in their respective canons!!! (They're basically new characters...)  
> \- This may be a little funkily written, because I hope to make it into a comic eventually, but it will take literal years to do.  
> \- Also, anything underlined is a link to like a song or something to kinda set the mood, or what I was listening to when writing! You don’t have to click on them if you don’t want to!  
> \- There's some stuff I don't think I tagged, but let me know if you want/need them tagged.  
> \- I'll complete this later if people are interested. I have ideas but no energy or inspo. This has been in my tumblr drafts since late December 2019. Just wanted to get it out there.

"...aaand over on the concert scene, the band “ **Not Of This Earth** ”, often called “ **NOTE** ” by their fans, blew fans and critics alike away with their winter concert last night!” [The roar of the crowd echoed through the concert hall, glow-sticks illuminating the raised hands of adoring fans](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfCe2bTtKCJg&t=YmI5NTVhNGZjNzllYTkxOWRmOTU2YTcxMDI2NjM3NWFkNmI0NzVkNixhMjUwYTI5NjY5ODA0MjVhMWQ0NjFhOGI0ZTAwMzNhZDY0MzVkMjdi). The cameras swooped over the crowd, focusing on the stage.

“On the drums is the fun-loving [bubblegum goth](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsacO0--KTis&t=ZWFhN2JiMTcwMWNhM2M1MWE2YjAzZGQyZmY1NTVmMDY1MWRiMTgwNixlMTQwY2FmNGYwZmJkNWIyMzBlZmYwYTY0ZTVkYTM3NzhhNWQ5ZDRj) who calls herself “ **Pluto** ”!” The camera brought itself closer to the lady drummer. She was dressed in pink and black, with her dark crimson hair in twin tails. Her big, bright smile contrasted with her dark, running eye make up. “Does she _ever_ stop that creepy smiling? Guess we’ll just have to keep an eye on the band to see!”

“And over on guitar is the only man in the band, if you can even call that a man!” The camera focused on[ a tall, pale figure playing guitar](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQ9kDr4na0ls&t=ZjM5YjE3NTZlMjA2Y2Y1MWZmZmY5MmFiNTJhMjUzZGFiOGY4NzA5OCxmZTE2NjVmYzcxYWY5MDZmM2Y5NWI5M2UyNGJhMGZmZTE3ZTNlMWU4). “That’s the member they call “ **Venus** ”, but don’t be fooled! Venus is a cross-dressing drag queen. He’s what the millennials call “gender nonconforming”!” The figure turned towards the camera, [blowing a kiss with his pink gloved hand](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_OY9OYaMxog&t=MjVkZTZiNmJlOGUwMGFmOTJmMjYwNzdjMjkyNWE4ZjE1NzFkYTc3ZCw0OTFkOTgwMDI2NTgxNDAzZjEzNDg1ZTRjY2M2MDA1OTUyNTgwMmJl). He wore pink and white clothing and a pair of pink heart-shaped glasses, which were slightly covered up by his medium-length, fluffy, white hair. “This isn’t your grandmother’s band, is it? Ahahaha!”

“And the final member of the band, “ **Mercury** ”, is the current lead singer, and, as you can see, playing the keyboard.” The camera moved over, showing a pale figure robed in dark black clothing. She had poofy, curly, deep-blue hair and gleaming golden eyes that shone out from her black glasses. “Her voice is as average as a voice can get, and her style looks like Prince’s used clothing!”

A flash transitioned the footage from the concert to a man in a studio. “While Not Of This Earth certainly made an impression last night, we can’t help but wonder how long this impression is going to last. _Gossip Tonight_ reached out to the band for a comment, but we haven’t received word from them at this time. This has been Donald Larson with the concert coverage! Back to you, T-”

## * _click_ *

Angel turned off the TV, crossing his arms and smirking. “Sooo, whaddaya think?”

Celeste and Spinel looked at each other, Spinel shrugging while forcing a smile. “Well... it was exposure, wasn’t it?” she said, sinking into the couch. “But don’tcha think he sounded kinda... mean?”

“Yeah,” said Celeste, standing up, “I mean, he was kind of an asshole. Really gross and borderline homophobic to you. Are you ok?”

Angel chuckled, walking over to the bar. “Trust me, he’s over-compensatin’.” he said, pouring some whiskey over some ice in a large glass. “Larson isn’t as straight as he’s makin’ himself out ta be.” He added vermouth and bitters to the glass, stirring the mixture.

“How would you know?” inquired Spinel with a giggle. “You haven’t been sneaking out at night _again_ , have you?”

Angel strained his mixture into a cocktail glass. “If it weren’t for me, we wouldn’t’ve got that coverage!” He sat on a bar stool, leaning against the bar and taking a sip of his cocktail. “If you, uh... catch my drift?” He cackled at himself, taking another drink. “We might’ve blown fans away, but he got a blow of his own the night before.”

Celeste covered her face with her hands, groaning, while Spinel fell back onto the couch cushions in a giggling fit. “Angel! I told you, _specifically_ , NOT to do that... I want us to _earn_ our spotlight. And what if that news gets out?”

“Oh, I promise you, Donny wouldn’t let it slip. It’d cost him his job, his reputation, and his wife, not to mention half of everything he owns.” He threw his head back in a laugh. “Besides, it was _one_ time, to get our foot in the door. Just relax, Cel.”

“It’s not that bad, Celli! We got on TV! _TEEE-VEEE_!!!” said Spinel, flashing a bright smile. “Think of how _big_ this was for us!”

Celeste sat down at the bar, holding her head in her hands. “You two are going to be the death of me, I swear...” Angel wrapped his arm around her in a hug, Spinel hopping up and hugging her from behind. “I guess I’ll let it slide this time, but please don’t do it again, alright..?”

Angel finished his cocktail, flashing a thumbs-up. “You got it!” The band hugged for a moment or two, until the sound of the door opening caused them to turn around. [The smell of cigarette smoke and Guess](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKPHbP-kpxxY&t=MDM2NmU5YmE3YjViOWRkZDhhYWEzYmM5NzBhYWFhZWNiNjFlZjQ1ZixkZWQ5NmU5MDdiZGM0MWQyN2YyZjMxODFiNjRiNjhlZTIwMjI5NjVl) _[Seductive Homme Blue](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKPHbP-kpxxY&t=MDM2NmU5YmE3YjViOWRkZDhhYWEzYmM5NzBhYWFhZWNiNjFlZjQ1ZixkZWQ5NmU5MDdiZGM0MWQyN2YyZjMxODFiNjRiNjhlZTIwMjI5NjVl)_[ filled the room as a tall, thin man in a burgundy suit entered](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKPHbP-kpxxY&t=MDM2NmU5YmE3YjViOWRkZDhhYWEzYmM5NzBhYWFhZWNiNjFlZjQ1ZixkZWQ5NmU5MDdiZGM0MWQyN2YyZjMxODFiNjRiNjhlZTIwMjI5NjVl), adjusting his tie. “Ah, Scotty, how are ya?” said Angel, waving his fingers. “Can I getcha something to drink?”

Scott rubbed his brow. “Bourbon, please...” Dejectedly, he made his way to the bar, sitting down on a stool beside Celeste. “That coverage was a disaster.”

“Aww, come on it wasn’t _that_ bad!” Angel said as he poured a glass full of bourbon. “There’s no such thing as bad publicity!” He sat the glass on the bar and pushed it towards Scott, who caught it, and immediately took a drink. “Rather confident words from someone who was just lambasted on popular television...”

“Hey, I’m used to being called awful things.” He said, nudging Scott’s shoulder with a smirk.

Scott rested his arms on the bar, burying his face in them. “While I appreciate your willingness to do, quite literally, _anything_ for Not Of This Earth, I must ask you not to trade your... particular talents for less than satisfactory television coverage. Please.”

Just as Angel was about to respond, Scott’s [phone began to ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYRbNlbgqNLo&t=MTJlOWY1NmVlOWFjYWRhZmE3NTRhNjU0ZDcxZThjMWQwYzE5NmRkNSw3NTM3NTM1NTA5MmE4ZmE3MTVhZTRkNTM5MDE0M2M0YmExMzdhMzEx). He pulled it out of his pocket and swiped the screen before putting the phone to his ear. He looked to his left, at Celeste, and mouthed “skeleton”. Celeste nodded. Scott took another drink, making noises of agreement, “mmhms” and “okays”, incredibly focused on what the person on the other side was saying. Abruptly, he removed the phone from his ear, tapping the screen with his thumb and putting it back into his pocket. “That was the Skeleton.” he said, getting off of the bar stool with a sigh. “He’d like us to come to the studio.”

“Now? Why?” said Celeste, standing up.

“You’ll understand when we get there. We’ll take my car.”

The four clambered out of the building and into his car; Angel and Scott in the front seats with Spinel and Celeste in the back. Angel [turned on the radio and the car was filled with the dulcet tones of Edit Piaf](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkFzViYkZAz4&t=OWY5ZWZhYWVkNjE2NjdlZDEyZmIzYjRhMjI4MWIxNjBjNjM0NGJkZSxiYmM3NGQ1ZjVkODI1NWRlZTA3ODk5MGI1MjE2ZDZlYzkxMjk0YzY0). He rolled his eyes as Scott turned up the volume, mouthing the words while he observed the road before him. Spinel patted the seat in front of her, drumming her hands to the gentle beat of the song, while Celeste looked out the window at the sights going by. The sun was setting over the bustling city, the warm amber tones cloaking the towering buildings. The roads were cluttered with people making their way home from work. The drive was mostly quiet, aside from the whispers from Scott’s singing and the gentle _padap-padup_ ’s of Spinel’s drumming. Celeste couldn’t help but rest her eyes, slouching in her seat. The next moment, when she had opened her eyes, they were pulling into the parking lot of the recording studio.

The [studio was a tall, square chunk of a building, tan in coloring with big, wide, white letters spelling out “Splatter Productions”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTYYyMu3pzL4&t=ZmY2NWJhYWMxNjgyNDc3ZmE2MGYzODQ1NDY5ODVjYWU0MzE3ZDRkZSxhMjM2MWNmM2Q2YTNjZWU1MTkwODc2YjlhZTg4YzY2YWQyZDI2NzQ4) on the face of the building. Just as they were getting out of the car, two people approached them. “Hey, don’t get out just yet, bud.” said the shorter of the two, waving his arm. “We haveta head to the club for prep. It opens in a few hours. Just follow our ride. We’ll talk there.”

Scott rolled his eyes and sat back down in his car, groaning. “You heard him...” The other three got back in the car, buckling up. “It’s going to be a short drive, at least.” Scott mumbled as they pulled out of the lot. “In truth, we likely could have walked, but he’s so lazy...”

“Aw, give him a break, Frenchy.” chimed Angel. “He’s so short, a walk like that is like a Hobbit trying to cross Narnia or some shit.”

“Middle Earth.” said Celeste, unamused. “Narnia is a different series.”

“Whatever.” huffed Angel. “All of that nerd shit blends together for me.” He chuckled to himself.

The drive was uneventful and quick, as the club was literally across the street, and in a matter of seconds they had gone from one lot to the other. “Let’s try this again...” murmured Scott as they got out of the car, again.

They approached the small black building, it’s neon trimmings still turned off. The [vibrations from loud music shook the concrete beneath their feet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWSeNSzJ2-Jw&t=NTFiZjRmNDQ5ZmQ4NzRiMDdlYWNmOGJmY2RjNjkzNDFmYTkyYjY0MixiNmE1MDgxMGM3MzI0M2FmZDJmMzcxNDEzN2U1YWQwYjA0ODkyNDA3) and the metallic handle of the front door, which, after being opened, let out a torrent of the sound that it had previously held back.

* * *

(A/N: I'll complete this later if people are interested. I have ideas but no energy or inspo. This has been in my tumblr drafts since late December 2019. Just wanted to get it out there. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
